It is now common practice for users to go to a website, for example to the Photobucket® website, to view images, such as pictures that a user has uploaded to the site. Some of these images are available on a neutral site (such as the aforementioned Photobucket site) selected to host a viewer's images, or on a website of a specific company where the images typically are posted by that specific company. In some situations, the hosted site desires to supply the viewer with additional data pertaining to a specific image. Often, this additional data takes the form of advertisements or additional information about a product. In other situations, the user desires to obtain additional information pertaining to a specific image.
Currently, systems exist to fulfill some of these desires but not all. For example, a user can go to a website of a car manufacturer to view the image of a specific model car. By clicking on the car image various other views are presented to the user. In some situations, an image is presented to a viewer and by “rolling over” the image with a pointer additional information, usually in the form of an advertisement, appears.
All of these systems operate from images provided by the hosted site and the additional information that is provided is static with respect to the image. Thus, by rolling over the image of a automobile, data pertaining to that automobile is presented. This same information is presented without regard to who is rolling over the image at any particular time, or even to when the image is being rolled over.